Murid vs mafia
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: Bad summary (#event crime FNI)


hai semuanya perkenalkan nama saya Arif4342. nah kali ini aku akan membuat cerita mengenai kriminal walau saya tidak begitu ahli membuat cerita yang bergenrekan kriminal. dan ini hanya onshoot saja

summary : aku adalah siswa biasa yang penuh dendam. ada alasan tersendiri aku menjadi pendendam. itu dikarenakan kedua orang tuaku dibunuh oleh ketua mafia yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya yang bernama **AKATSUKI (#eventcrime FNI)**

**judul : siswa vs mafia**

**disclaimer: naruto bukan milik saya**

**rate: T**

**warn : OOC, EyD! amburadul**

**naruto pov**

Hari ini aku hidup sendiri . akupun tidak tahu seperti apa kronologinya bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa teman-temanku maupun orang tuaku karena aku telah kehilangan mereka. mereka yang mencurahkan kasih sayang kepadaku, dan memberikan senyuman hangat kini telah direnggut oleh pemimpin geng mafia yang bernama akatsuki. Dan lagi aku masih berstatus pelajar

akatsuki adalah organisasi kriminal tingkat S karena mereka tidak hanya menjual morfin dan obat-obatan terlarang tapi juga senjata api illegal dan berbagai bentuk transaksi berbahaya

dan sekarang aku berada di dalam markas mereka karena aku masih berstatus pelajar dan aku sangat dendam kepada ketua mereka sampai-sampai aku beringas kepada bawahannya dan membuat para bawahannya mati

dan kini aku berhadapan one on one sama ketua mafia karena semua musuh sudah aku basmi

"wah wah wah... tidak aku sangka bertemu sama bocah ingusan sepertimu" ucap ketua mereka yang bernama Madara Uchiha

"heh. sebaiknya tutup mulut busukmu itu uchiha-san" ucapku yang nampak datar dan tajam kepada bos mafia itu

"kenapa kamu nampak marah kepadaku? oh ayolah biarkan jangan masang seperti itu"

"diam dan biarkan aku membunuhmu. Karena ulahmu, orang yang aku cintai meninggalkanku"

"bukankah itu bagus. mereka hanya memasang topeng saja agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan" ucap Madara yang nampak sinis yang membuatku kesal

"banyak bacot lu" ucapku kasar dan kini menembak dan tepat berada di pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah

"wah wah wah. ternyata kamu ingin cari mati ya..."

"kalau gitu biarkan aku membunuhmu agar aku senang melihatnya" ucap Madara yang memasang senyum psikopat

dan akhirnya akupun bertarung dengan Madara Uchiha yang merupakan bos mafia yang menurut rumor sangat kuat dan sangat ditakuti

akupun nampak melakukan jual beli pukulan dengan orang itu yang sangat aku benci karena dia tidak hanya membunuh kedua orang tuaku tapi juga teman-temanku yang sangat aku cintai

"heh ternyata kamu tidak buruk juga" ucap Madara yang nampak tersenyum meremehkan kepada Naruto

"diam kau brengsek" ucapku kasar yang kini melayangkan tinjuku kewajahnya. Namun, apa daya seranganku berhasil dihindarinya karena refleksnya cukup cepat

"heh. hanya ini seranganmu. Sangat tidak mempesona" ucap Madara

kali ini aku marah besar dan melakukan berbagai macam serangan pukulan dan tendangan walau nampak berhasil dihindari olehnya namun beberapa serangan ada yang mengenainya walau tidak menimbulkan efek

"hahahaha... ini menarik. buat lebih menarik lagi" ucap Madara yang mengeluarkan senyum psikopat

dan tak lama akupun menyadari karena ada pistol di belakangnya yang membuatku agak menyeringai sedikit dan tidak disadari oleh bos mafia itu

"heh sangat membosankan. biarkan aku mengantarmu ke akhirat" ucap Madara yang kini memegang pisau

"Kurasa itu harus menjadi perkataanku karena kau lengah bodoh" ucapku yang kini tancap gas dan berhasil memegang pistol yang membuat Madara kaget karena dia lupa ada pistol disana

'shimatta' batin Madara yang melihat naruto dengan kaget memegang pistol berjenis Revolver dan letaknya sangat dekat dengannya

"rasakan ini" ucap Naruto yang menarik pelatuknya sehingga pistol itu memuntahkan isi dalamnya

**dor dor dor dor**

beberapa kali tembakan pistol akhirnya madara tumbang seketika karena dirinya sangat lengah sekali ketika dirinya tidak tahu ada pistol disana

akupun tersenyum menatap langit malam di salah satu kaca jendela

"ayah ibu. kematian kalian sudah aku balaskan termasuk kalian teman-temanku" ucapku yang kini berdoa agar arwah kematian ayah ibunya dan teman-temannya tenang disana

dan tak lama kemudian akupun keluar dari markas dan melihat beberapa kesatuan aparat polisi jepang konoha sedang menangkap beberapa mafia lainnya

dan kini akupun berada di ambulance karena aku mengalami luka sayatan. dan tak lama kemudian datanglah laki-laki berambut silver dengan masker hitamnya mendatangiku yang bernama Hatake Kakashi

"selamat malam, Naruto-san" sapa Kakashi

"selamat malam juga Kakashi-san. ada apa?" tanyaku

"ini aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari balik perusahaan ayahmu" ucap Kakashi

aku tahu bahwa Kakashi ini merupakan orang kepercayaan dari ayahku yang bernama Minato Namikaze karena ayahku menjalankan Namikaze corp. Dan akupun membuka isi surat itu bahkan yang membuatku kaget adalah isinya

"sepertinya Minato-san mempercayakan perusahaannya kepadamu karena kamu adalah penerus Namikaze corp selanjutnya" ucap Kakashi yang melihatku membaca surat itu

"tapi aku masih pelajar. Tidak mungkin jugakan aku harus menjalankan perusahaan tou-chan karena aku belum bisa menjalankannya" ucapku kepada sekretaris ayahku itu

"untuk itu aku akan memberikan kamu sebuah pelajaran agar kamu paham bagaimana cara menjalankan perusahaanmu itu sehabis sepeninggalan ayahmu itu" ucap Kakashi yang nampak senang mengajari kepada naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, Kakashi-san" ucapku pasrah karena mau bagaimanapun aku adalah penerus Namikaze Corp

'ayah aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar kamu senang disana dan melihatku' batinku yang kini melihat suasana malam di dalam mobil Ambulance

"baiklah besok adalah acara pengumuman penting jangan kamu lewatkan ya, Naruto-san" ucap Kakashi kepadaku dan aku balas berupa anggukan

"baiklah Kakashi-san. Besok aku pergi kesana jangan lupa kasih jadwal kapan aku haruss berangkat ya"

"beres, Naruto-san" Ucap Kakashi yang menampakkan senyumnya walau tidak bisa aku lihat sama sekali

dan sekarang aku telah mmenjadi penerus Namikaze Corp dan aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan ini karena aku harus mampu mempertahankan perusahaan milik ayahku dan mampu membuat customer senang dan bahagia

TBC

baiklah gan mungkin segini untuk FFN ku untuk cerita bergenrekan Crime ini. jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya ya

Arif4342 logout


End file.
